1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electric toothbrush, and more particularly to an electric toothbrush with a control circuit capable of stopping brushing operation when pressed forcibly against teeth of an user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric toothbrushes have been widely utilized in the art. One typical example is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Early Publication (KOKAI) No. 61-22812. This prior art toothbrush includes a pressure sensor which monitors a brush pressure applied to teeth of an user during tooth brushing, and includes a display or speaker to inform the user of the monitored brush pressure for assisting the user to perform the tooth brushing at an optimum pressure. However, the user is still required to take care of pressure control and therefore might hurt one's teeth and/or gums when pressing the brush at an excessive pressure accidentally or unintentionally. In this sense, great care should be exercised on the user when using the electric toothbrush.